The White Hand of Saruman
by Aurana13
Summary: The path grew longer and longer every step they took. Their legs hurt from running so long, but yet they could not stop. If they were to stop they would surly be caught. Legolas romance ahead! please READ and Review


A/N: Hey everyone this is my first Fanfic! I've worked on it for a little while, getting all the details ready in my mind. I don't really have anything to explain. I tried not to my Aruana a Mary Sue! Please tell me if I did so I can fix her. Some of the characters might be out of character please tell me if the are so I can fix them too. Oh.. If someone is speaking a different language it will do this : *~: talking talking…:~*. My rating will probably go to R later on in the story for sure if u were wondering. I have no idea when I'll update next, but I'll try to make it soon. If u have noticed any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them, Thanks and don't forget, Read and Review!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JRR Tolkines characters or settings and I never will. *~ cries in corner~*

*~ hyperactivegirl14~*

****

Capture One 

*~ The path grew longer and longer every step they took. Their legs hurt from running so long, but yet they could not stop. If they were to stop they would surly be caught. Their breath grew short and their legs grew limp, so they ran into the near by forest to try and escape. Hand in hand they dashed by trees, dogged bushes and jumped over rocks.

"Mamma, my legs are to limp to run anymore!" 

"Common child, we must not stop!" 

The forest finally ended and came to a meadow. When they ran into the middle of the meadow they stopped for a breath.

" Aruana, if anything is to happen to me, I want you to run! Run away from here as fast as u can! Do you understand?" 

"Yes mamma!" Tears falling down her face. She looked up at her mothers face. " Mamma what's wrong?" She turned around to see orcs coming out from every direction surrounding them. She saw the orcs come closer and closer, making a tight circle around them. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Aruana turned around when she heard her mothers scream. One of the orcs had stabbed her and blood was running down her shirt. The orc pulled its sword out and started to laugh as she fell to the ground.

" Mamma!" Aruana cried as she fell to the ground beside her mother. She turned her over and saw the wound on her chest " Mamma, please get up! Please, you can't be dead!" She put her hand on the wound to try and stop the blood. She tried to wipe her eyes with her sleeves, but they were covered in blood. She slowly got to her feet, wiping her eyes one last time then she looked at the orcs. They where all laughing. She felt anger rise inside of her, anger that she had never felt before. Suddenly her hands grew hot, She looked down at them. Fire balls were forming in her hands. She slowly raised her hands so the were pointing at the orcs. She rose her hands at one of the orcs and let go , all of the anger and sadness were combined into one small ball of fire. The orc burst into flames and fell to the ground in a heap of smoke. Power surged threw her body. She was suddenly encircled by a great white light. Her body rose into the air as the light grew larger. All the orcs started to scream when the light hit them, pain they had never felt before engulfed them and they fell to the ground. Cuts appeared on their bodies from no where, growing as the light did. There blood simmered onto the ground and their skin disappeared. With a great flash the light was gone and Aruana fell to the ground with a soft thud. All her energy was gone but she managed to raise her head. All the orcs were gone, the only thing left were piles of ashes that covered the ground. She laid her head back down and became unconscious~*

" Mamma!" She screamed as she shot up in her bed. She was covered in a cold sweat. Still shocked at when she had dreamt she didn't hear anyone knock at her door until they came in 

" Aruana, I heard you scream, are you alright?" 

"Yes Arwen, I was just dreaming again, that's all." She replied as she lay back down in her bed

" What did you dream?" She asked as she crossed the marble floor and sat on the edge or Aruana's bed.

"I dreamt about my mother dying." she said calmly. As Arwen stroked her hair.

"Aurana, You must sleep, we have a big day ahead of us." Arwen slowly walked back crosses they room and quietly shut the door.

~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

That's the end of chapter one, Please Read and Review soon!

Click that shiny button down there, it wont kill you, I HOPE!


End file.
